Atomic James
Atomic James (Rosette Original World) "Friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies.." Welcome to the hottest rave club in Savannah! Part of the large club complex owned by Adam James, the Atomic James ''has everything you need to turn your boring Friday night into an out-of-this-world experience! Featuring the hottest bands, a ball pit, and a five-dollar drink special, don't waste another minute home alone. Grab a pacifier and dance dance dance! 'Terrian: The Atomic James is a large rave club. It features a huge retracting dance floor made of changing lights overtop a swimming pool, a stage for live bands, blackout shadow dancers and an acrobatic swinging set above. There are tables and booths in case you need a break and a full bar if you need to refresh after dancing up a sweat. To the left of the ball pit, in the roped section, is the VIP area and Adam James' court. '' People of Interest'': 'Rosette Trevalli '- Rosette is the only female detective in Savannah's Special Victims Unit. She's much like the rose that she's been named for - beautiful and sweet but also furiously protective. Touch her thorns and she'll make you bleed but for those closest to her, she is a thing of pefume and beauty. It's her job to try and pentrate the outward happy-shiny-people shell of the Atomic James and find out what really goes on inside. '''Adam James - This once-time underaged street-walker has worked himself up to blooming courteasan, known as The Rainmaker for his innate ability to earn cash. Behind his child-like exterior, there seems to be something cool and calulated within him. He's a master at disguise and he can easily be who ever you want or need him to be...for a price, that is. Are you willing to lay some cash on the line for one of the coveted seats at his VIP table? Tony '- If Adam James is selling snake oil, this is the snake who provides it. One of Adam James' steady boyfriends, he has three interests: sex, drugs, and using sex and drugs to make money. It's rumored that he runs his prostitution ring out of the Atomic James' exclusive Sapphire Room but the only ones who know have paid too much for the privilege to talk. If it's illegal and it's something you want, talk to Tony. He can hook anyone up with almost anything. ' Rob '- Rob is Adam James' other 'boyfriend' and the man who takes care of the business of running the clubs. He's currently engaged with plans to marry his long time girlfriend, causing Adam James to seethe in a slow burn. '''Alexei '- Alexei is a beautiful but shy preop transwoman. Originally from a small town in North Georgia, she moved to Savannah when her parents kicked her out into the streets. She and Adam James have had a sudden and immediate attraction but is she ready to play in the big leagues? ''Places of Interest'': '''The Penthouse - Take a walk upstairs to the plush penthouse that Adam James calls home. Filled with the newest high-tech gadets and gizmos, a California King bed, a whirlpool tub built for him and six of his closest friends, these penthouse is the nearest thing to sophistication as new money can get! ' The Sapphire Room' - The Sapphire Room is the VIP section for Adam James' club complex. If you want a chance to enter, you first have to pay the price. Is it worth it? Pony up and see. Common enemies: Additional worlds featuring Rosette: The Boarding House Savannah Police Headquarters Category:Worlds Category:Orginal Worlds